


The Adventures of Food Guy

by nhpw



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "pager" scene from TRON: Legacy from the point of view of Marvin the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Food Guy

I’m worried about Food Guy.  He’s been gone a whole Dark Scary Time.  That’s not like him.

 Well – OK, sometimes.  Sometimes Food Guy takes me on a really long run and I haaaaate that because – I’m not sure if Food Guy realizes it, but I’m not exactly a young pup, and my legs are a lot stubbier than his.  But Food Guy is Food Guy and the first rule about being a dog is YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT THE FOOD GUY.  …Or the Food Girl.  I’m not particular.

 Anyway, sometimes Food Guy will take me over to Emergency Backup Food Guy’s house, hand me over, pat me on the head and say, “Be a good boy, Marv,” and then he leaves.  Sometimes for just one Dark Scary Time, and sometimes for a whole bunch, and sometimes for so long that I’ve almost forgotten what he looks like.  But he always comes back.  Always.  And when he comes back he smells funny and usually has something different about him, like a scratchy face or longer hair or new clothes.  It’s OK, though – Emergency Backup Food Guy is nice enough (even if Backup Guy’s wife doesn’t like me.  I think it’s because of the one time I ate something in her closet that I thought was food but didn’t taste very good and she Bad Dogged me all day.  Not sure, though) and when Food Guy comes back, he always has stories.  Storytime is the _absolute best_.  Food Guy will get a burger and fries and we will have forever-lasting snuggles on the couch and he lets me share his food while he talks.  He’s been to somewhere called Thailand, and somewhere else called Belize, and somewhere else called “The Big Apple” and I’m really glad he didn’t take me on that trip because there wouldn’t have been anything there for me to eat.  Apples.  Yuck.

 But this is different.  Emergency Backup Food Guy came over, and they talked (I missed what they were talking about.  It sounded important, but not as important as my hamburger.)  They both had on their Very Serious Voices, and Food Guy was kinda tense, and for awhile I thought he might throw Emergency Backup Food Guy out of the house which would be very, very, very bad.  A dog’s got to have a backup food supply.  I mean, c’mon.

 But no, they got to talking and Food Guy got a little bit less tense, and then there was this moment that I started paying attention again because, well, my burger was gone and they’d gotten really quiet and it seemed more interesting than my own tail at the moment.  Backup Food Guy left, and I really wish now that I’d been paying attention because it’s entirely possible Food Guy had said something that would tell me when he would be back.  I caught a few words here and there.  “Dad.”  “Kiddo.”  Human words, and I’m pretty sure neither a “dad” nor a “kiddo” has ever been in my house.  I’ll keep an eye out, though.  They seemed to make Food Guy upset, and second rule of being a dog is that YOU PROTECT THE FOOD GUY AT ALL COSTS. 

 It’s really not a big deal – I mean, I’m a tough dog.  Really.  I can make it through the Dark Scary Time by myself, especially when Food Guy took me outside first and left all the lights on. 

 But seriously.

 He better come home soon and bring me a double cheeseburger and large fries and be prepared for an extra-forever snuggle…

 …After he lets me out to pee. 


End file.
